Xenoblade Chronicles X
Xenoblade Chronicles X, nommé au Japon Xenoblade X (ゼノブレイドクロス, Zenobureido Kurosu, littéralement Xenoblade Cross), est un jeu pour la console Nintendo Wii U, développé par Monolith Soft et édité par Nintendo. Il fut annoncé sous le nom provisoire (project) X lors d'un Nintendo Direct en janvier 2013. Avant l'E3 2014, peu de choses étaient connues au sujet du jeu si ce n'était qu'il suivrait un style similaire à celui de Xenoblade Chronicles concernant le système de combat et l'exploration. Il est sorti le 29 avril 2015 au Japon et le 4 décembre 2015 en Amérique du Nord et en Europe. Lors de l'E3 2014, les commentaires d'une démo du Nintendo Treehouse montrèrent que ce jeu serait plutôt un successeur spirituel de Xenoblade Chronicles. En effet, il conserve le nom Xenoblade Chronicles, les Nopons sont de nouveau présents... De plus les quelques révélations de l'histoire suggérèrent quelques liens directs avec le jeu précédent. Enfin, la démo révéla que Xenoblade Chronicles X conserverait certaines des idées philosophiques du premier jeu Xenoblade Chronicles et autres jeux Xeno ''(''Xenogears et Xenosaga). Catégories Jouabilité D'après [http://e3.nintendo.com/games/wiiu/xenoblade-chronicles-x/ Nintendo's E3 2014 Xenoblade Chronicles X page] le jouabilité inclut: * Modifier "tout sur le physique du personnage principal, y compris le sexe, la forme, la taille, la couleur de peau, la voix et les tatouages." * Multiples classes sélectionnables * L’habilité de conduire et contrôler des méchas armés, appelés des Skells. * Un monde ouvert gigantesque, entièrement explorable. Xenoblade Chronicles X a beaucoup de mécanique de jouabilité similaire à Xenoblade Chronicles, comme la liberté d'explorer le monde, l'habilité de courir à tous les endroits vus à distance, et le retour du système de combat des Arts qui implique les auto-attaques et le temps de recharge pour chaque Art. Le jeu introduit aussi des mechas sous le nom de Skells qui peuvent être utilisés en combat et pour voyager et explorer. Ils ont une limite de fuel comme montrée sur les premières images du jeu. Au lieu de suivre un groupe pré-sélectionné de personnages comme dans Xenoblade Chronicles, ce successeur spirituel introduit l'habileté à modifier le personnage principal et lui donner un nom au début du jeu. Les objets sont éparpillés partout dans le monde, certains en tant qu'objets de quêtes, et les ennemis donnent des armures et des armes que le personnage peut équiper. Le personnage peut sauter par dessus les obstacles. Il a été montré qu'il n'y avait pas de dégâts de chute dans de ce jeu lors de la présentation Nintendo Treehouse. Les combats incluent du combat en temps réel où les pistolets pour les attaques à distance peuvent être remplacés par des couteaux pour attaquer de près, et cela peut être fait immédiatement et aussi fréquemment que nécessaire. Le personnage attaquera automatiquement s'il est à bonne distance, mais les Arts, qui ont un temps de rechargement après avoir été utilisés et sont des attaques plus forte ou ont des capacités spéciales, sont utilisés. Il y a aussi l'habilité Cri de Guerre, similaire aux gains d'Affinité de Xenoblade Chronicles, donnant aux personnages des bonus comme du bonus de santé si ça se suit d'un succès. Il y a aussi une autre façon de soigner un allié; un personnage doit utiliser ses propres capacités pour se soigner. Un système de TP et aussi intégrer où les Arts requièrent un certain nombre de TP, qui est probablement gagné en exécutant des auto-attaques ou simplement en attendant. Si un personnage n'a plus de PV, un allié peut le ressusciter en 30 secondes si il a assez de TP, ou le joueur peut choisir de recommencer à partir d'un checkpoint a proximité immédiatement. Ils ont laissé une trace de forme multijoueurs dans une vidéo du jeu postée avant sa parution, mais l'E3 2014 n'a révélé aucune confirmation d'une telle jouabilité. La vidéo de présentation japonaise de Monolith Soft, publiée le 16 février 2016, révélait un mode en ligne à 4 joueurs pour quelques quête spéciales, et 32 joueurs pour une communication en ligne (chat en jeu), échange d'objets et des fonctions de partage de d'informations. Personnages * Cross est le personnage principal du jeu qui est grandement modifiable et personnalisable. * Elma est une capitaine du BLADE très respectée qui découvre Cross à l'intérieur de la stase de cryogénisation. * Lin est une fille de 13 ans qui participe au développement des Skells. * Tatsu est un Nopon de Mira. Il est connu pour être condescendant malgré son attitude innocente et frivole. * Irina est une membre du BLADE qui a un grand respect pour Elma même si elle était sa précédente subordonnée. * Gwen 'est un membre du BLADE qui est honnête et a une forte admiration pour Irina. * 'Lao est un membre du BLADE d'apparence froid mais il a aussi un côté sensible. Il est l'ami de Doug. * Doug est un membre du BLADE et un combattant compétent, en particulier pour conduire des Skells. Malgré son apparence stricte, il est facile de rire avec lui. Il est l'ami de Lao. Développement À ce moment on ne sait quand le développement du jeu a réellement commencé. On considère que le développement du jeu a commencé entre 2010 après la sortie de Xenoblade Chronicles au Japon et janvier 2013. Equipe * Tetsuya Takahashi en tant que producteur exécutif * Hitoshi Yamagami en tant que producteur * Shingo Kawabata en tant que producteur * Kunihiko Tanaka en tant que designer de personnages * Hiroyuki Sawano en tant que compositeur de musiques * Yuichiro Takeda en tant que scénariste * Kazuho Hyodo en tant que scripteur * Kouichi Mugitani en tant que designer * Takayuki Yanase en tant que designer de Skells * Yasushi Suzuki en tant que designer des ennemis méchas * Raita Kazama en tant que designer d'aliens PNJ et forme de vie primitive * Yoko Tsukamoto en tant qu'illustrateur d'artwork * Takashi Kojo en tant que designer d'ennemis * Fumihiro Katagai en tant que designer de méchas * RARE ENGINE en tant qu'illustrateur * Hideyuki Matsumoto en tant que designer des armes et des gadgets de New Los Angeles * Kusanagi Company en tant que designer d'arrière-plan * Shojiro Nakaoka et Sound Racer en tant que producteur d'effets sonores Trivia * Il est possible d'acheter une version dématérialisée du jeu et celle-ci prend 22.7 GB d'espace sur le disque dur. * La résolution native du jeu est de 1280x720 (720p) pour 30fps. * Le jeu ne possède pas de lumière dynamique. A la place, il possède des ombres statiques qui s'affaiblissent lorsque le nuit tombe. Dérivés Plusieurs produit relatés sont ou vont être sortis. Incluant : * La bande sonore originale entière de Xenoblade X est sortie en un set de 4-CD au Japon. * Un pack japonais spécial Xenoblade Chronicles X Wii U est sur le marché, incluant: ** Un art-book contenant des croquis du concept initial et des illustrations du jeu. ** Une carte du monde du jeu. ** Une carte prépayée de 1,000 yens à l'image du jeu. Galerie Xenoblade-x-boxart-japan-big.PNG Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot1.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot2.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot3.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot4.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot5.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot6.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot7.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot8.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot9.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot10.jpg XCX Scene.jpg File:XCX.1.14.01.jpg File:XCX.1.14.02.jpg File:XCX.1.14.03.jpg File:XCX.1.14.04.jpg File:XCX.1.14.05.jpg File:XCX.1.14.06.jpg File:XCX.1.14.07.jpg File:XCX.1.14.08.jpg File:XCX.1.14.09.jpg File:XCX.1.14.10.jpg File:XCX.1.14.11.jpg File:XCX.1.14.12.jpg Vidéos File:【XenobladeX】時間と天候|Time and weather File:【XenobladeX】ホッパーカメラ|Hopper Camera File:XCX - New Los Angeles|New Los Angeles File:XCX - Quests Diary|Quests Diary File:XCX - Navigation Ball|Navigation Ball File:XCX - Avatar Creation|Avatar Creation File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Exploration|Presentation of the World - Exploration File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Exploration Trailer File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - E3 2014 Trailer - E3 2014 File:Xenoblade Chronicles X Trailer - E3 2014 Liens externes * Nintendo of America's official Xenoblade Chronicles X page * Official Japanese website for Xenoblade Chronicles X * Xenoblade Chronicles X footage from Nintendo Direct, 5th November 2014 * E3 2014 trailer * E3 2014 Nintendo Treehouse demo * E3 2014 Xenoblade Chronicles X page * Gameplay trailer from February 2014 Nintendo Direct * E3 2013 trailer de:Xenoblade Chronicles X en:Xenoblade Chronicles X es:Xenoblade Chronicles X it:Xenoblade Chronicles X Catégorie:Xenoblade Chronicles X Catégorie:Jeux